


High Fantasy Homestuck: In Which An Arranged Marriage Brings Dave And Karkat Together Under Unfortunate Circumstance.

by Sky_Chau



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, Culture Shock, Elves, F/F, High Fantasy, Illustrations, M/M, Magic, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Royalty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2019-11-06 05:30:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17933765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky_Chau/pseuds/Sky_Chau
Summary: Sky doesn't know how to use AO3 but has a lot of world building and story to tell with slight nuance to the concepts of elves.Karkat marries Prince David in exchange for the safety of his people. David is already in love but can Karkat learn to love whilst watching his every step in fear that the fowl king Broadwin will burn his home to the ground? Find out in this little fan fiction of mine.NOW WITH ILLUSTRATIONS IN ALMOST EVERY CHAPTER!





	1. The Dilemma Of Derse

**Author's Note:**

> Does this look familiar?  
> If so it's because I once wrote this fic and posted it to tumblr @sky-chau
> 
> No need to make a fuss. I am litteraly the same person.

Centuries ago, before the quarrels of the modern era, the common ancestors of all elves lived in harmony at the top of the mountainous lands of Derse. Until one fateful day, they became isolated from one another. Earthquakes trapped those sleeping in the caverns with the likes of the teifling, for over a century. That same earthquake sent the archers tumbling down the mountains and into The Enchanted Forest, where they remain lost to this day. The grounds shakings disturbed and enraged the sleeping giants who kept the remaining elves pinned at the top of the mountain for many a decade. 

In that time of isolation, many resorted to madness, breeding with the more primitive locals. Elves of the caverns resorted to mating with hellspawn, creating the less civilized relatives of today, known as the Dark Elves. The tumbled archers took residence in a forest too warm for their fair skin and grew darker, more feral, as they let the very foundations of their Elvish culture unravel in their hands. These primitive people are now known as the Wood Elves. Alas, there is the High kind, the last pure Elf, whos features are as defined and perfected over time as their craft. Known as the High Elves, they harnessed the powers of crystal magic, improved society for all, leaving their uncooperative and foul blooded relatives to toil with sticks and grass, like animals. 

The silent King Broadwin of Derse, over the past decade, has made the grave mistake of abusing the land he inhabits, and now must rely on the nation of Prospit for the food vital to keeping the population of mine workers and mages, sustained. Tensions are high, this relationship will not last much longer. A war is about to break loose and with it, a famine of epic proportions. Which leave Broadwin with the duty of conquring a more fertile land, before the people of Prospit take back the hand they’ve lent. 

He sits atop his throne at the head of the table surrounded by, loyal advisors, each one at the top of his field. A moment of terrifying silence sits like a rock in a giants throat, and thus the discussion begins, “I call you here today to assist me in the selection of new lands to gift order and responsibility. Suggestions are welcomed.” He merely mumbles. One needs not to speak loudly in the presence of paid bards. 

“Perhaps some of the lands of Dunric, with enough irrigation, the sands will make fertile soil.” A Dark Elf suggests, knowing damn well his idea will be shot down, as he is a Dark Elf, and no one of ‘good faith’ would ever listent to the likes of a Teifling fucker, regardless of his merit.

“No, No, We haven't the budget, nor the time, to start a construction project of that size.” The overseer of treasury interjects, from the other end of the gaudy overpriced table at which the dunces of the court all sit with an unearned sense of pride. Behind closed doors, this particular table is referred to as the embalming counter of the mind. Where a fool can say anything, declare it as fact, and the scholars would be none the wiser.  
The military advisor speaks up, “Might I suggest, the village of Saint Gallows? We haven’t found it’s exact location, but we suspect the armies are getting close, reports say the people are armed with primitive weaponry, with a little bit of magic we could crush them with ease and colonize their lands. It’s only a matter of getting through The Enchanted Forest” Truly this is a vast underestimation of the dangers present, the words inherently bold when spoken with the voice of a man who has never so much as taken a leisurely stroll through the Enchanted Forest. Not that anyone at the table would have the knowledge or the good sense of reason to challenge the idea. 

One might find it strange for a king to attend such a minor mission, and to that, one would be mislead. The Enchanted Forest is a mysterious beast, whose danger lies unseen, but not unheard, whose inhabitants lie, untouched by but certainly not unaware of the outside world and its politics.  It’s said to be home to many Fae, and the ever elusive Wood Elves. Wood Elves have a divine connection with nature and away with arrows that ensure they never miss a shot. They know this forest well enough to know its power and respect its wishes. It would take a fool or a man in dire need, to seek the subjugation of people the forest oh so clearly loves. With so much at stake and so much to go wrong, the king is truly left with no choice but to march with his men into the unforgiving depths of the untamed, uncut and uncharted, enchanted forest.


	2. The Big Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and critiques are much appreciated!  
> Enjoy!

A summer twilight looms overhead painting the sky in shades of pink and orange, tonight's the night. I stand idly while the dark elf tailor makes her final tweaks to my outfit, she often makes me late to events, but damn if it doesn't feel fucking amazing brush all tardiness off as being “fashionably late”.  It will be a miracle if I don’t sweat through this costume by the time Kanaya is done editing it, I’ve never felt so nervous in my life. To think in less than an hour I'm going to marry a man I've never met. I'm going to kiss a total stranger. I've heard few things about him, he's loud, vulgar and from the image in the crystal, he looked mean, tired and unkempt. Most shocking of all, he's apparently a wood elf. 

It's all so surreal.

I take my place at the altar, and everything feels like a dream. He’s absolutely gorgeous, whoever was in charge of polishing his look certainly did a good job, (I will have to thank them later). I can’t help but stare so caught up in this dream, time flies, I say my vows (which someone else wrote for me). It seems the day could be no bigger no better until it’s Karkat’s turn to say his vows and he says nothing. Not a word. I woke up from this dream not with an alarm but with complete silence, because nothing else could have been a harsher reminder that my marriage was arranged, that my spouse is a glorified hostage, unlikely to share my excitement. I’m brought back down to earth and prompted by God to reexamine the situation before me. 

He’s scared. Nothing like the man I heard about. As I look about I see guards glaring daggers at the boy, some counting down on their fingers…. He's been threatened….his face has been powdered along with his hair, as if he was somehow too dark. Karkat hasn’t said a word, nor has he made eye contact with anyone. This boy looks like he’s about to cry. I gently squeeze his hands rubbing his thumbs with my own before pulling him into an embrace as to not draw attention to the quiet conversation we were about to have. 

“Who threatened you?” 

He glances over to my brother Broadwin. Of course, he thinks I am a child. 

“What did he say huh? What are the rules here?... Not allowed to go off script?”

He nods. Goddamnit that bastard-

“I won’t let him hurt you, tell me what’s wrong” I try my best to be reassuring, not too confident in how well that's working.

Finally, he speaks in a hushed gravel, “I forgot my lines…”

Oooohhhhhhh….Fuck. I look around and over to my brother and tap in to the crystals in my crown for a brief moment to talk with that son of a bitch. 

“Bro, the dude has stage fright, get him some fucking cards to read from.” the crystal calling ends. Within seconds one of the bards slips Karkat a small stack of cards. The nobels sigh and the wedding continues.

To be continued


	3. Negotiation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and critiques are much appreciated!  
> Enjoy!

After a long day of fighting through layers of thick enchanted forest, at last, the party has found the village of Saint Gallows. It’s a rather small place, comprised of small gardens and A-Frame houses, many a hut in the trees. It’s as primitive as it is impressive to look at. A short figure emerges from the larger home, crown of twigs on the head. 

“We know why you are here, we offer aid and in exchange, you will leave this place and its people untouched.” the figure speaks.

“And how do I know you and your people will provide us the resources we require, without local management?” 

She responds unfeeling, “You may take one of my heirs, in an arranged marriage, If your people starve, so will my heir of your choosing. Are we in agreement?” this woman drives a hard bargain. 

“Yes.” I nod in understanding. It’s quite refreshing for politics to go so smoothly and without all the hoops. 

“Alright, are you looking for someone who can bear children or provide seed?”

“You don't beat around the bush here do you?” I chuckle, their bluntness is certainly amusing.

“I have little tolerance for bullshit, now answer the question.” 

“I seek one who can bear children” I sigh, whilst I do not have any heirs of my own and wish not for the kingdom to be lead by half-bloods, it’s still wise to ensure at least one of my brothers has a child before I die, for the sake of the kingdom.  
“Karkat!” She calls out. A short brown boy comes jogging in. “here is the heir” she yawns “now take him and leave”. 

“What's going on?”

“What is this? I said I want someone who can bear children! This is a man!” I growl. Just what kind of a fool do these primitive people take me for? 

“Mother!” The boy cries.

“Indeed he is, and as Wood Elves go, the men bear the children, now take the boy, pack your things and good day to you!” She hisses, her patience clearly wearing thin. 

I say not another word, and throw the boy over my shoulders, much to his protest. He screetches, kicks and screams to the point of annoyance, if he does not cease soon I swear to god I will have to beat his whiney stubborn ass. The poor boy seems not to realize how helpless he is, and how little power he holds. I make mental note to teach him this and other civilities on the week's journey back to Derse.


	4. The Ride To Hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and critiques are much appreciated!  
> Enjoy!

The night was cold, more chilling than any other night Karkat had ever known. Sure it was cold at night in Saint Gallows, but this cold was different. This was the cold that came with fear. 

Nobody has explained to him what was going on, what he was expected to do, how he was expected to act. He had not an inkling of an idea as to why the mother had let this man take him. At this point, he didn’t care what her justification was. Karkat has been betrayed, by the one woman he thought he could trust. He hates this, simply loathing everything about this situation he has found himself in. One figures if he must be taken from his home against his will he would at least be entitled to some fucking answers, but with every question comes pain as King Broadwin tightens his grip on Karkats body. 

Thrown over the shoulders of the Dersite king he begins to question his very fate. The pale man after hours decided to respond, “Hush, before my the rest of my party finds you to be a threat to my life.”.

“Put me down, please…” Karkat croaked.

“No.”

“Where are you taking me?”

“Home.”

“And where on Skaia is that suppose to be?”

“Derse, now, would you be so kind as to hold onto your questions until we get to the privacy of my carriage before I become so inclined to slap you,” Broadwin growled, striking terror into the man slumped over his shoulder. 

“N-No, I want answers!” Karkat shouted, demonstrating, the sheer stubbornness of the prince to those who find themselves a member of the audience. His bravery will not go unpunished. 

The king pulls the boy off his shoulders and lifts him off the ground by the collar of his brown burlap tunic. “Listen here”, Broadwin hissed “I want answers too! I don’t know if you’ve noticed but, simply because you were royalty back in that shithole does not mean you are entitled to anything. You are a dirty disgusting savage of an elf, and quite frankly I’m embarrassed to be treating you as humanely as I have been. You are worth nothing under my care, so help me god it will be a miracle if I don’t kill you before we get to the carriage!”. Karkat hung in shock. Dirty? Did this high elf man call him dirty? No ones ever treated him with such open disdain before. The boy was baffled and distraught at the notion that the man he has been handed off to might truly see him as some kind of animal.

After what seemed like days they had finally arrived at the carriage. Karkat naively thought that now he would get some fucking answers as he was placed in the royal comforts of this gaudy, holographic cushioned carriage. The king closed the door behind him. “Strip.” the high elf commanded, much to the horror and confusion of the young prince.

“What?” 

“Ditch the pants.” The king repeated himself. 

Karkat blinked for a moment processing just what in the name of hell was going on, “No, what the fuck? No!”, he cried as Broadwin quickly lost his patience and resorted to forcing the garment off of him. 

“Oh will you calm down!” The larger man snapped. 

Karkat kicked and screamed as the older man depantsed him but to no avail. His pants were suddenly at his ankles and all there was left to do was pull his shirt down to hide his forbidden bits. The king lifted his shirt for a brief second, spreading the boy's legs as he crouched to the ground. He quickly pulled away from Karkat entirely, taking his place on the expensive cushioned couch sized seat. 

Karkat remains as he was stunned, “...”

“Are you going to do something or are you just going to stand there with your pants down?” Broadwin snorted.

Karkat pulled his pants up in shame, hesitantly squeezing in beside the man who just depantsed him. That was quite possibly the most mortifying thing anyone has ever put him through. The ride continued in silence. Hours passed without event but soon Karkat would begin to feel ill. The urge to hurl was overwhelming and unwelcomed. 

“Are you alright?” The unlikely words of the Dersite king inquired.

“Like you care.”

“Answer the question.” 

“No, I’m not alright I’m dying, I’m going to fucking hurl.” Karkat whined. 

“Lay down, it should help.” He said, patting his lap as a form of invitation. 

Karkat curled over until he found himself lying with his head on the kings lap “Thank you…”, he mumbled.

An awkward silence passed.

“ So this is your first time traveling?” Broadwin sighed.

“Yes…” Karkat groaned.

“You're not dying, you're carriage sick.” The king chuckled finding the boys lack of education on such simple things to be amusing.


	5. The Big Day (Continued)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and critiques are much appreciated!  
> Enjoy!

When I was called over to the crystal ball last week I wasn’t expecting to volunteer for an arranged marriage. In fact initially, Broadwin had offered the future spouse to Dirk. I didn’t step up until after Dirk declined. Dirk never really showed an interest in women, so it was unsurprising to me that he didn’t want to settle down with one. Especially not one of which he did not personally choose. I never really had that hang up. It was made very clear to me from a young age that if I wanted to date anyone at all I would have to volunteer for an arranged marriage. So when the opportunity arose I took it. 

I more or less knew what to expect, from today from attending other weddings and from what I’ve read in books. I knew I was going to kiss a stranger. I knew it was going to be political. I knew it was going to be open for public attendance. I even knew that I wouldn't be allowed to see my spouse before they walked down the aisle, as to avoid bad luck. The one thing I wasn't expecting, was to find out I was marrying a prince and not a princess. It was not until the morning of that I was notified that Karkat was a man. 

It seemed like nobody really knew what to think of it. What to do about it. Heck, even the priest was unsure. He droned on and on until he said “you may kiss the-” and simply stopped. I chuckled, leaning down towards my rather tiny husband. He stepped back as soon as my face got close to his. It seemed like he wasn’t expecting this, or perhaps he was never informed what to expect from a wedding at all. I tried to gently pull him into a kiss and he kept turning his head to the side, simply not having it. I don’t know if it was because he didn’t like me, or didn’t like having an audience, but it still broke my heart when I inevitably had to force him.

I took my hands and gently grabbed him by the jaw, kissing him quickly to get it over with. Karkat made a bit of a huff, still not a word from him. I wished dearly for him to be open with me, to trust that I would not let the people around me hurt him so he could tell me how he feels. I wanted him to be more than a pretty face, but a full-fledged person, but apparently his personhood posed a threat to the status quo in some way. His confusion and fear were thought to be fuel for scandal and the spark of a bad reputation. If he were to express his emotions the public image of this day would be forever tainted in some way according to those around me.

I held his hand as we walked on taking him out in front of the wonderous stained glass windows of the ballroom. I looked at him and smiled. He looked back with a scowl “Dave, stop it.”

“Stop what?

“Pretending you love me…” Oh, what a load of bullshit. 

Bullshit is something I simply didn’t have time for. I loved him more than he could have ever known after having just met him. I was a little insulted he called my love a lie, while true there are many things about this wedding that were fake as all hell, my love was about as true as it could be. 

“Oh hush, I consider myself a lucky man.” I scoffed, “Now come along love, dance with me, enjoy the view” I continued to tug him along.

People stared at us on the dance floor and I simply ignored it, instead focusing on Karkat and how the boy cannot seem to fucking dance right. Oh my god who the hell was in charge of preparing him and why didn't they do their job? Like I don’t expect him to be great but I certainly wasn’t expecting him to flat out not know any dance at all. 

“ I don’t know how to dance, “ He said quietly, looking rather embarrassed.

“Put your other hand on my shoulder and follow my lead” 

“What lead?” He almost trips.

“Karkat,” I said sounding a bit more annoyed than intended.

“Dave!” He hissed back. I laughed, he had two left feet and it was adorable. I glanced around looking for someone more qualified to fill him in on the basics of dancing and caught my half-sister Rose, trying to convince my seamstress, Kanaya to dance with her. For her sake, I wished she would be unsuccessful. Broadwin would not be so happy if he caught her dancing with a servant woman. Extra unhappy when taking into consideration Kanaya’s color. She should really be more careful, especially as the only moon elf bastard child to be claimed by our father. 

Finally the the whole dancing thing seemed to click with Karkat. He smiled at me for a moment as if to actually be enjoying my company and the closeness between us. He rested his head on my shoulder and mumbled, “This is nice. “

I couldn't help but agree with him, “We could do this more often if you’d like. Though, I’d understand if you didn’t, considering the circumstance…. Would you like that?” 

“I would.” 

I received a tap on the shoulder. “It’s time.” said a voice.

“Time for what?” Karkat looked up at me. 

Oh, you gotta be fucking kidding me. Nobody told him what comes next? “Consummation”.

“What’s that?” 

Are you serious right now? Not a single person bothered to tell him what that was? Out of how many people dedicated to getting this boy ready? I furrowed my brows, “ God, I am so sorry, somebody should have told you…” I took a deep breath “Consummation is the part of a wedding where essentially, we validate the marriage by, y’know…. Sex.” His eyes went wide. I felt so bad for him. Fuck why did nobody warn him?

I guided his trembling body through the halls and into the bedroom as fast as I possibly could without drawing attention. Once we had entered the room the two guards locked us in and would keep post until we finished. 

Karkat was crying, “I’m not ready,” he said “I’ve only just met you.” 

I did my best to comfort him, “Neither am I, we can stall if you like but we cannot put it off forever.” I gave him a gentle peck on the lips. “If it were up to me we wouldn't have to do this.” 

He kissed me back like it was the end of the world, “I’ve never done this before” he said ”Please be gentle”

“I will do my best.” 

The night continued. I discovered within seconds why Broadwin gave me a husband rather than a wife. He was a man with a womb, and the parts to show for it. He quickly warmed up to me, managed to enjoy himself despite the circumstance. One moment stuck out to me in particular. 

“Dave, shit, I wasn't expecting it to feel this good” 

“Why’s that?”

“I wasn’t expecting to want it,” he pulled me closer “ I wasn’t expecting to love you.”

It’s that little moment that made me feel better about all of this. It took a load off my concience to know for sure I had his consent in a situation that called for me to ignore it. And well, I know it’s cheesy as all hell, but in that moment thought this was fate. I loved him. I wanted him to be happy. I went to sleep alongside him eager for the sun to rise so I could get to know him better.


	6. Pillow Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and critiques are much appreciated!  
> Enjoy!

Today is Sunday. To some, it’s a day of prayer, to others it's their day off. Sunday while astronomically no more important than the other six days of the week always manages to become culturally significant in some way or another. That is a universal constant.

For the princes and princesses of Derse, Sunday is the day for catching up. Every Sunday without fail, Rose hosts an early morning teatime in her personal library. It has reached such a reputation as the place to get hear all the happenings of the Castle that even some servants have joined in. Sure it’s petty but none the less it is entertaining to talk about the news of the day under the judgmental nose of the king.

Rose sits in her pajamas sipping on tea, chatting with Roxy and Kanaya. A rather informal gathering for sure. “Sooo, you think Davey’s gonna be too busy to join us now that he has a hubby?” Roxy jokes. 

“Hmmm he might be, he seems to really like him.” Rose chuckles waggling her eyebrows.

“Oooo~ you saw him? I was too busy in the back annoying Dirk” 

“Yes I saw him, he didn’t seem to like Dave all that much.” Rose smiles taking a sip of tea. 

Roxy giggles “ooof this tea is fucking scalding!” 

“Language” Kanaya interrupts.

“Shoot, right. Gotta be all ladylike er whatever” Roxy says as she pulls down her lower eyelid and sticks her tongue out. The girls all laugh. 

“Like you’d know anything about that.” Dave strides in before sprawling himself across the loveseat opposite to Rose. 

“AY!” the girls call in unison. 

Rose smiles, “ Why it seems he does live, I was afraid your new husband was going to kill your social life” 

“If he wants to do that he’ll have to learn to wake up before noon. Sorry I’m late, I was planning on waiting for Karkat to wake up but by the looks of it I doubt he’s the kind of person to wake up before lunch” 

“You sure you didn’t tucker him out” Roxy waggles her eyebrows at the boy. Dave hides his face and much cackling ensues. 

“Is there any other tea we could be having right now?” 

“Yea, enough about boys, let's talk about us girls for a bit? Rosie~, anybody catch your eye recently?” Roxy teases.  
“Perhaps.”

“Cmon girl spill” 

“There is someone but, I doubt you all would approve”

“I know who it is.” Dave blurts out. He knows damn well who it is and exactly why he can’t tell. 

“And you will take that knowledge to the grave.” Rose gets serious. Maybe a little too serious. She glares at Dave as if to cast a curse onto his very soul. This ritual is interrupted by Karkat bursting through the door. 

“Dave?” Karkat rasps looking rather lost. It seems the rumors were right after all. He is definitely loud. Dave will have to teach him what an inside voice is. Karkat searches around for a place to be “Holy shit Dave don’t leave me like that. The guards keep staring whenever I walk around without you.” he says as his husband motions for him to join him on the tiny sofa. 

“Has the staff been giving you trouble?” Rose asks. 

“Bro has been giving him issues too. They’re probably taking a cue from him”

“Where’s ya crown? “ Roxy points, “Not all the staff has seen ya yet so they probably don't know who you are.” 

“Yeah, that certainly isn't helping. “ 

“Not to overstep, but it may also help if you wore more than, underwear and a belt” Kanaya suggests. 

“What? This is a full tunic!” Karkat says not knowing what constitutes underwear in Derse. In saint gallows a tunic is a tunic. Here in the land of corsets and petticoats, things that cover can still be considered underwear.

The royalty of the room wince and shake their heads. “That's a Chemise dear. “ Kanaya corrects.


	7. The Scandal Of Ignorance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and critiques are much appreciated!  
> Enjoy!

I awoke with a silent scream, trembling, ‘I did not just bed the youngest prince of Derse’, I told myself in hopes that maybe this was all a dream, at the time I had myself convinced that if I said it enough times I’d somehow snap out of it and wake up at home. Again ‘I did not just bed the youngest prince of Derse’ I rolled over to find the last face I wanted to see. As pretty as it was in all its pale, ghostly glory, it was still Dave and therefore, I had bedded the youngest prince of Derse. 

Well fuck! Fuck, Fuck, Fuckitty FUCK! I really needed to calm down. Deep breaths or whatever.  
Yeah….  
Oh god. 

I slipped out of bed feeling the cold breeze of the winter castle. Cold served as a reminder to my current nudity. I looked down to see his…. Seed, yeah that’s the tactful way of saying it, dripping down my thighs, that slow white stream supposidly originating from my womb. I whined like a fucking baby, “Fuck how do I get it out?”. I had never thought about the possibility of having to get it out before then. Do I flush it out with water? Would that carry it closer to the egg? I- I didn’t know what to do at all. So I cried and found a tunic, probably one of Dave's and wandered the castle with the garment not fully staying over both shoulders. 

It took a lot of walking but I did eventually stop crying. I stare out the window in one of the too many stairwells. It was nighttime. It seemed odd to me, back home night was the quiet time when most people went to sleep, but looking out that window it seemed people were just waking up. The floating crystal lamps lit up the streets and I could see the blacksmiths lighting their forges, the bakers bringing in the bread they had left out to rise the minors and common folk stepping out to the bowls of fresh water beside the outhouses to wash their face. 

“So you’re Karkat?” a voice from behind me said. 

I whip around startled “HOly-” I take a deep breath, “I mean yes.That- Yeah that's me-”. The studdering fool, oh what a great first impression to make. 

“I was wondering when I was going to meet you.” The man said. At first, I thought he was Broadwin but something about him was softer. More gentle, definitely younger. Look a bit closer and he's physically smaller than the king, less… broad. “I’m Dirk, Davids older brother, suffice to say I wasn’t expecting his spouse to be male. Had I known that when the arranged marriage was offered I might have taken it.” The man said. 

I blushed. “O-oh?” Again with the studdering “Well I wasn't expecting Dave to have a brother.” Oh dear, why are princes so pretty? “Nobody tells me anything”.

Dirk chuckles, “He has two actually.” he stepped closer “What a shame, here, I tell you what, if you ever have questions or need help understanding what all is going on just ask me. No question is a stupid question, alright?” 

I nodded. “Alright,” I said unsure if Dirk was flirting or if …. Dirk was flirting. It kinda seems like he’s flirting. 

“And if he ever hurts you in any way tell me, I will arrange it so you have your own quarters to which he is not welcomed.” His hands cup my face so gently. I can’t help but feel similar to the way I felt during consummation. My heart beat fast. Is this love? If it is I wouldn't mind. I felt so safe in his arms.

“You could run off with me anytime.” He kissed me quickly, “You should get going back to bed before he’s noticed you’ve left. “ he said. Before I had the time to ask why he was gone. 

He left me there dazed. After a good minute, I made my way back to bed, naively fantasizing what it would be like to build a house with the two princes. All snuggled up sharing a bed every so often when the other wasn't occupied with other partners. Oh, how it made my helplessly romantic heart hurt in just the right way. Was truly a shame that he ran off like that. I still had a lot of questions. Like “What is marriage?” or “Would you maybe consider being one of my partners.” I suppose that would have to wait for another time.


	8. Dirk's Closet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and critiques welcome and encouraged!

The sky cracks orange in the summer twilight, painting the castle with hints of gold. Dave has left his spouse to the confines of the lonely castle once more. “He has business to attend to” the staff reminds Karkat, “You’d be a distraction.” as if Davids love was ever true.

Sure, Karkat finds him undeniably attractive and would like a romance, but to him, it seems like David only pretends to love him. As if he has too. Just sort of going through the motions of love. There was no romance, no fling, no spark to bring them together, so naturally, Karkat suspects it’s all an act that someones forced him to keep up, or worse, a ploy meant to trick Karkat into bearing the man a child.

At the same time, it’s not like Karkat had a choice in loving Dave, after having been threatened by Broadwin. Such a shame he's not allowed to talk about that. Karkat really wants to tell someone but, unfortunately, can’t without putting his people in danger. It seems to him that no matter what he does, his village will be burned to the ground. 

It's genuinely unfair that he has to represent all of his people. Every little cultural seen as a sign of savagery. An excuse to do to Karkats people as they see fit. Karkat thinks for a while as he waits in his shared bed, about love, about everything. Perhaps there is a bright side to being trapped in this castle, after all Dirk seems pretty nice. 

Dirk has that spark, the interest in Karkat, without that looming sense of obligation. He of his own free will chose to flirt with Karkat. If Karkat had any concept of monogamy he might feel guilty. But he doesn’t, so he continues to be entirely thrilled by this hint of romance. 

Dirk sits atop his chair at the gaudy overzealous table seeming puzzled over what looks to be a game board as Karkat approaches still in a chemise. Karkat looks over the other's shoulder. “What’s that your playing?” Karkat hums. 

“Not playing, planning.” Dirk looks over to Karkat, “Where are your clothes?” he chuckles. 

“This one can't be a chemise too, is it?” Karkat huffs face gone red, “ It covers all that needs to be covered why can’t I just wear it?”

Dirk cackles, “Oh dear, haha, it’s far too thin” he stands up and heads to a walk-in closet “come along, I'm sure I can find you something.” he smiles. The man rummages through drawers until he finds a particular vest, printed with leaves. That vest had once belonged to an old prospitan friend, Jake, not quite a fling but definitely one of the people who made him realize that he was into men. Something about Karkat reminds him of Jake. He may not be able to see him anymore, being at war with prospit and all, but the thoughts still linger. 

Karkat slips into the vest sharing this uncanny resemblance to Jake, to Dirk this is absolutely stunning. To Karkat this is all too fancy. Just look at the embroidery and the fine weave of the cloth. This is not what one wears to go out and do. It would be no exaggeration to liken the garment to a corset. Rock solid and meant to be synched up as tightly as one will allow.

“Hey, Dirk, do you think Dave loves me,” Karkat speaks up seemingly out of nowhere.

Now there's two ways Dirk could respond, he briefly considers lying about Dave’s affection for his own benefit. Eventually he does do the right thing, explaining to Karkat just how excited Dave was to meet him for the first time. How sad it makes him to constantly be kept too busy with training to spend time with Karkat. How happy this change of outfit would make Dave. The racist undertones of that last bit stick out to Karkat as Dirk powders his face. For some reason the powder burns but if this is what it takes to ensure the safety of his people, so be it. Karkat spins around to show off the outfit. 

“You look great.” Dirk grins just as Dave steps in. 

“Karkat!” The man chimes pulling his husband into his arms, “gosh, I’ve been looking for you everywhere.”

Karkats heart swells, feeling giddy at the thought that Dave misses him when he's gone. “Dave!” He chirps, clinging to his husband with a laugh. Dave lifts the boy with ease and spins him around.

Dirk begins to look visibly uncomfortable, swallowing the frog in his throat before leaving to his room. Jealousy is the many heavy burdens of the heart. 

It’s almost unfair to Dirk, that a one time exception was made for the marriage of two men was made for an arranged marriage not his own. So soon after coming to terms with his homosexuality does he miss the one opportunity for him to safely be with another man, even if he would not get to choose who the man was. It’s a cruel slap in the face.


	9. Dave's Journal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Dave starts keeping track of little bits and peices of Karkats life in his journal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please commeny or critique. I suck at writing and need much help.

My name is Dave Strider and I really wish my husband would talk to me. I love him so much and yet I know so little about him. I suspect my brother and king has put some kind of mute on him. So since he either cannot or will not talk to me honestly I’m writing this journal of my findings and observations. But before I get started I need to remind myself of the circumstance. 

He did not have a choice in marrying me. My brother has threatened him. He is from a different culture. 

Within this journal, the numbers will refer to the number of days since the wedding.

1  
He can’t seem to understand what is and is not underwear.  
He feels unwelcome in the castle. Perhaps my brother is threatening him again?  
He gets along quite well with Dirk, which is nice but….odd.  
I briefly heard him mention that he doesn’t like his crown, should ask about that later.

2  
He likes romance novels. How cute. 

3  
He wants to start a garden. I don't know how to break it to him that our soils have been poisoned by magical mismanagement.  
Dirk mentioned him being a sore loser in board games.

4  
I caught him crying whilst scrubbing the powder off his face…   
I think it might be burning him…  
I'm gonna have a chat with Broadwin about that. 

5  
So as it turns out the king thinks he's too dark and has ordered that he not only be powdered, but bleached. Another fun tidbit I learned from Dirk, skin whitening powders have acid in them. No wonder Karkat hates wearing the powder.   
He spends an awful lot of time with Dirk come to think of it. Wonder if that’s because he's the only friend he’s got or if because Dirk likes him.   
Karkats romance books are trashy as all hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please help me out with a comment.


	10. Love and Responsibility

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my good friend @transtistic on Tumblr for helping me edit this chapter.

Sometimes I wish I had less say in the country. Not because I don’t care-- I absolutely do-- but my work for the kingdom leaves me little time to do the things I want to actively be doing instead. Namely, I want to spend more time with Karkat, but all of the tasks and decision Dirk has been passing onto me leaves me too busy to even think about doing much else. Despite sharing a bed with Karkat,it feels like I haven’t seen him in days. A sigh pushes its way out of my lungs and gets lost within the commotion of the room. The hall of public negotiations is always so loud yet at the end of every meeting, it feels as though, little has actually been said. Broadwin makes most of my decisions for me anyways and it’s not like I actually contribute to what’s being said, so it’s a wonder as to why I have to be here at all. 

Dirk never has to put up with this. He’s free to study and do as he needs in private and only show up to the table once a week while I brief the court on Dirks plans and sift through public complaints. The courtyard outside of the window catches my attention every once and awhile causing me to peer down at the familiar people there. The blacksmiths are out and about as usual, pounding away at molten steel. Hours go by without event until one sight catches my eye. I blink in disbelief, A familiar mess of brown hair and dark skin wielding a rapier against Dirk. Just to confusion the situation further, every time Karkat loses his footing or shifts his center of weight in the wrong direction, Dirk yanks him back up, spinning him around like they’ve both been practicing an intricate dance. 

A burst of anger pushes me up from my chair to instead navigate the winding hallways of the castle in order to find the courtyard. The anger takes me more by surprise than the movement itself as I can’t place my finger on what cause it in the first place.I feel as though I’ve been cheated, manipulated, and-- most of all-- fucking lied to! I can’t wrap my mind around why Dirk would tell me he hadn’t the time for the tasks he shoved onto my plate, when he clearly has time to spend with my husband. Why would he lie to me like this? Does he have something to gain from wasting my time with his busy work? Does he just want Karkat all for himself? Even if that's the case, why would Karkat want to spend more time with him than me? So many questions fill my head and I got so caught up in everything that I don’t even realize that I’ve marched the entire way down the hall until I’m at the doors to the courtyard. 

The doors fly open just as quickly, leaving me to look out. My eyes are only be greeted by Dirk’s shit eating grin. The bout of anger rears its head again, causing me to clench my teeth.

“What the fuck!?” I seethe, demanding to know just what type of game Dirk thinks he’s playing at.. Karkat jumps, visibly startled by my arrival. His darker skin looking warm and almost red. My husband almost instinctively hides behind Dirk. 

“What?, brother, calm down, we mustn’t forget we have an audience out here. Wouldn’t want word of your royal potty-mouth spreading now hmm?” He eyes the blacksmiths I had watched from the window. 

“What’s your deal? You said you didn’t have time for briefing. Yet here you are, sparring with my spouse while I’m at the table doing your work.” 

“You’re so right, it seems I have work to do, sorry Karks, maybe some other time? Later, baby brother.” Dirk sneers at Dave and waltzes off to elsewhere.

“Dirk…” Karkat whines, chasing after the taller man. I reach out and grab him, pulling him back to my own embrace. 

“It’s fine just go back to our chambers, I’ll talk to you later, okay?.” I coo, my tone to him far sweeter than I ever will Dirk. Except Im met with a huff from my husband. I look down in time to catch him rolling his eyes. 

“No, I’m going with Dirk.” he snaps, pulling away from me. Is he really that pissed at me?

“No, I think he’s spent more than enough time with you already.” I stand in front of him, blocking his path.

“What happened to you being okay with me being with other people!?” Oh… Oh dear I did say I wanted him to have friends at the castle. Am I being unreasonable?

“...yeah well.. I didn’t expect you’d spend more time with my brother than you do with me!” 

“YEAH? At least he fucking bothers to make time for me at all! You’re always too busy fucking every man in the royal court! Fuck, you shouldn't even care?!” Karkat shouts, waving his arms around in annoyance. He’s sick of me….

“I miss you!” I can’t help shouting back, How could he think that? “ I love you and I want to spend time with you! The only reason I cant is Dirk keeping me busy with all of his work!” tears well up in my eyes. God I’m so jealous, so petty. What the fuck is wrong with me?

Karkat sighs, pulling me in for a hug, “I miss you too...”. My arms move with a mind of their own scooping the wood elf up. Thank God, he’s not mad at me. This causes him to blush and lean into my touch. 

“This place is so empty without you…” my love mumbles into my chest. 

7 days since the wedding

He’s lonely...


	11. Boundaries

Staring is generally considered impolite. This is a known fact that is often ignored by many in the face of things one does not understand. No matter how well bred and refined a man is there is always one thing that speaks to him from the deep dark and uncaring abyss of the mind. For some, it’s the forbidden diamond in the coal mine, or perhaps a beautiful woman. This exception is different for everyone, none as detrimental of a habit as staring directly into the violet crystals, which corrode the mind, eating away at the innate sense of rationality men seem to possess. Once rationality is lost to the crystal, well, life goes downhill from there, politeness goes out the window without so much as a parting note. This power has driven many a king to madness, but one would be a fool to think it happens all at once. Like most things, sanity is hard to measure and difficult to notice when lost in small increments at a time. This information will come back later.

However, currently, the crystal is neither here nor there, in the mind of a certain prince there is but one thing to be concerned with; his personal relationship with Karkat Vantas. The two lie in a bed of the finest silks known to Derse. Karkat finishes reading yet another piece of garbage romance literature, turning to the window with a sigh. Waves of depression flow over the wood elf, his nasty habit of escaping to the land of books coming back to bite him as it does every other time. By now surely a fool would have learned but, Karkat is no fool. Only a hopeless romantic takes that blow more than once.

Romance books strike a chord with Karkat, speaking to his most basic desires. He wishes even the most hopeless characters well. After all, if they could find love despite their flaws, it may not be so implausible that he too could find that spark of romance in his own life. If there is one thing romance books know too well, it’s that there is no love in a relationship arranged by one’s parents. That love is not something one can go out and search for, but something to be stumbled into more naturally. He’d never admit it, not in a million years, but secretly he wishes for a tale of a fair maiden seemingly trapped in an arrangement finding the love to be true, that the odds were in her favor. That the man she loved was indeed the one she was forced to share a bed with. Not for the moral, it would teach, but for the comfort and validation, it might bring him. Such a shame no such book has entered his possession. So the boy is left here in the bed next to the youngest prince of Derse, convinced that if this had not been prepared, Dave would have chosen someone else. Can a love form from lack of other options really be love at all? Karkat’s been raised to think not.

If Dave wants his spouse to love him, the prince will first have to prove to him that this love is true. Cloudy as the night, Karkat looks longingly out the window. At a glance of his gloomy husband, Dave takes it upon himself not to comfort, but observe.

Wind blows through the window, blowing in the shutter, knocking over Karkat’s stack of books. Dave rises to pick the titles up, seeing depicted on the front covers illustrations of the lovely maidens running off with a man that is not their own, images of a quiet dinner date, or a fearless rescue by a brave knight. Romance and companionship seem to be a theme. Thinking for a time, Dave receives an idea granted by the heavens of trashy harlequin-esq novels. If his husband likes romance, could it be a viable option to start taking him along to meetings? Sure it’s not some grand romantic gesture, but when the conversation shifts to a topic Dave needs not to participate in he could speak softly with Karkat, showering him with the affection his heart yearns.

Dave turns to the wood elf, his heart giddy, “Good morning, Love” he wraps his arm around the boy's waist, ”Can you get dressed for me? I’ve got plans today... And… Well, I think it’d be wonderful if you came along.” He coos placing a kiss on Karkat’s soft brown cheek. Red tints the small elf’s face as Dave plants gentle kisses to his neck.

“Okay…” croaked Karkat, feeling rather uncomfortable. Quietly and politely slipping out from his husband's embrace, rubbing the spots of the neck that had been touched by the other. Skin feels so tingly from the experience that the elf can’t help but try to wipe it off. His brows furrow alerting Dave to the discomfort he feels.

“Hey, what’s wrong?”

“N-Nothing”, ah yes yet again the stuttering fool. Just as charming as it was the first time. Still, on edge about what consequence lies ahead if he speaks his mind to Dave, Karkat hides the truth.

“Talk to me dear, what’s bothering you?”  
Anxiety bubbles up making his throat go dry, “ You.” Karkat says a tad bit louder than he wanted it to be. Flinching away as if to expect retaliation of some sort, he covers his mouth in regret. He falls into his husband's arms with a tug of the arm.

“Shhh hey, baby, you’re okay. I’m not gonna hurt you…” Dave comforts his fellow prince, “I can’t speak for the rest of my family but I promise you, I will do everything in my power to ensure you will always be safe in my arms. “

Deep breaths, those always help, Karkat takes a minute to breathe. “You can say no anytime” Dave continues “Rest assured I won’t be mad if you don’t want me to do something. Just, talk to me, okay?”

Karkat simply nods in response, “Okay.”

“I want you to trust me.” Dave smiles at Karkat, granting him a sweet peck on the lips, “Now let’s get dressed before we’re late, hmm?”

Karkat pulls on the vest as Dave puts on all his royal regalia deemed appropriate for casual dress. “Do I have to wear the crown?”

“No, the coronet will do, “ answers Dave, in a way not answering Karkat’s question at all.

“You mean the other, more boring crown?”

Dave laughs. Hysterical that boy is. Absolutely absurd to suggest the coronet is the smaller more boring brother of the crown, yet pulling the stick out one’s ass reveals this to be the truth. It’s funny because everyone knows it to be true, but until now, none have the fucking audacity to say it out loud. “Haha yes, dear, the boring crown” laughter continues to echo through the room. Words do not describe how much Dave loves this man, but his laughter just might come close.

“Aw, all the crowns suck.” pouts Karkat, “They don’t even look like plants, what’s the point?”. Begrudgingly he puts the simple silver hoop of a coronet on his head.

“I can have someone make you a better crown, you know?”

“Oh?”

Dave leads the boy out the door. The halls of the castle are boring in spite of their gaudy decorations. At some point in making all the hallways so fucking ornate they simply cease to stand out. This is a lesson no room in the castle has learned. Each room decked out with sparkling extravagance nobody really asked for. Truly an eyesore for people of good taste. Metaphorically the same could be said about the government, as Karkat will soon have the opportunity to witness for himself. If he can bring his mind away from all the stares.

It is generally considered impolite to stare. Even so, the best of men still have that one thing they can’t help but fix their gaze onto. For the table of advisors, that thing is Karkat. With the dark skin, the seemingly primitive, uncivilized nature and the audacity to have opinions and marry an elf as pure as Prince David, something is bound to go terribly wrong.


	12. Table Time

The floor clatters at the impact of heeled boots as Dave and Karkat walk down the hall, Karkat begrudgingly holding Dave’s hand. Sure he wanted to spend time with his husband, but that was mostly out of boredom, a lack of other things to do. Holding his hand with an audience is still rather new to him, and a little embarrassing. Touching Dave in public as a whole is deeply mortifying, Dave still feels like a stranger to him. Conversations the two have had are short and few in far between, Karkats aversion to public contact not helped by the fact that the longest interaction he has ever had with Dave was during consummation. 

Consummation felt forced but, intimate and genuine, he might have been drunk off his ass but at least the words felt genuine. Karkat was fooled for that night, that Dave actually loved him for who he was. Every time they sleep together Karkat falls for it, momentarily forgetting about the risks involved and the obligation he has to take whatever seed Dave gives him. In his drunken daze it was such a dream but in the morning when he joined Dave for tea, he was mocked. Dave had him powdered once again and dolled up in clothes Karkat did not prefer. It became clear that Dave only likes the idea of Karkat, the Karkat that fits neatly into the role the king layed out for him. Pale, quiet and obedient is not a role Karkat likes to play. The powder burns his skin, the clothes are hard to breath in and he can’t even speak up to complain about it. 

Dave guides him to the negotiation table with a smile. The members of the table stare almost in shock. Whispers go around the table, neither prince able to make out what's being said. Dave speaks up, “Is there a problem?” he glares.

“Why is… here?” an advisor asks not entirely sure what Karkat is. All know Karkat to be Daves spouse but none are truly sure as to his gender or pronouns.

“I invited him.” Dave responds, giving Karkats hand a gentle squeeze, before letting go and taking his seat at the table. 

Karkat glances about confused. There are no open seats. Motions for Karkat to sit in his husbands lap cause him to blush. This is so intimate yet so public, Karkat almost wants to hide. The two princes sit chest to chest whilst the meeting drones on, sharing occasional kisses and whispers, much to Karkats embarrassment. Absolutely spoiling Karkat with affection, Dave offers him food, wine and a small say in conversation. He asks how affairs with St. Gallows should be handled and what best suits the relationship they currently have. Mostly wine though, Dave is convinced that’s Karkat loves wine. 

Hours go by and Karkat finally accepts the wine Dave is trying to give him. The glass is quickly snatched from the wood elves hand by a member of the staff, much to Karkats disappointment. “Hey-” Karkat briefly protests. 

“You should not be drinking before you know whether or not you have conceived.” The staff firmly, yet politely responds. 

Dave winces “Sorry… forgot about that-” 

“You’ve been trying to knock me up?!” Karkat whisper yells.

“No- It’s the Kingdom-”

“Fuck the Kingdom, you’re the one who doesn’t pull out!” Karkat snaps.

“Karkat-”

“No fuck you- “

“KARKAT”

The foreign prince looks around. Shocked faces of nobility fill the room and the King stands. 

“LEAVE.” The king shouts.

“BOTH OF YOU. I WILL HAVE WORDS WITH YOU LATER” and with that the meeting ended.

 

15

Karkat doesn’t want kids. Should try and negotiate this with Broadwin later.


	13. Trust Me

“Karkat please, listen to me.” I plead like sinner to god on judgment day. To no avail, Karkat scoffs and turns away from me. It seems my husband wishes not to hear the words I speak. My heart aches. I want to explain, I want him to understand why I act so cruel at times. The heart that beats so quickly in his presence desperately needs him to hear my case. 

This kingdom I serve unfortunately cares not for his feelings. If the royals need an heir, I as the only married member of royalty, constantly reminded of my obligation to provide one. It pains me deeply to think one day I may have to deflower my love without permission, as Broadwin has suggested. The way he said it makes me shiver, seemingly a threat that if I do not manage to impregnate the man he may step up and do it himself. 

I cannot imagine Broadwin would have any regard for Karkats wills or wishes. In no way is it comforting to me that Karkat would ever be taken so violently. Mannerisms of my eldest brother would suggest the coupling to be rough and painful in ways I wish not to see the aftermath thereof. 

“I don’t want a child anymore than you do.” I sigh feeling a sense of defeat, “It’s not my decision, nor is it yours. Broadwin has forced my hand, and I apologize as I do not agree with the things I may have to do to you if you do not conceive soon… Just know, if it is comfort to you-” I hesitate unsure if I can truly keep my word.

Karkat looks back to me visibly calmer than he was previously but only by a margin. I continue, “In the case that you do bear a child from the happenings of the past month, I will do everything in my power to ensure that you do not have to raise the child if you do not want to.” 

“You don’t understand, I don’t want to bear a child at all.”, huffs the wood elf that stands before me. 

“I know, and I’m sorry, I really wish we had a choice...” I pull him into my arms, “I want you to be happy, I want to get to know you, I honestly loath the rules to which you are forced to adhere. I love you more than I have any right to and I will gladly stand by your aid whether you choose to follow the rules or not.”

My love clings to me, silent as the night. “I’m on your side, love, trust me.” I whisper sweetly. 

“If there is anything you want, just tell me.”

“I want flowers...” 

“I will do my best.”

For millennia it was understood that magic, comes at a cost, as all power comes from a deity and no deity gives power away without a catch. The exact cost of magic is up to the deity that grants the magic. In a way magic has distinct personalities, peculiarities, and preferences. Each deity can grant a wide variety of magical power, often completely unrelated to their niche, for example, the god of Death can grant fire powers despite that being more the Sun's niche. However this god of death may require a certain number of souls after the power is all used up. Don’t meet the body count he desires and he’ll take yours and that of the last people you conversed with until he meets his number. 

This was a fact of life until one fateful day the kingdom of Derse discovered crystal magic, which appeared to have no cost. It was used for everything, from writing, to warfare, but soon the cost kicked in. Over time the kingdom was slowly poisoning the soil, to the point where no plant was brave enough to sprout in its toxic embrace. This provides a significant challenge to those in search of flowers. Not that I’m about to let stop me from trying.


End file.
